Green and Silver
by ImOrTaLiZe ThEOnETrUekInG
Summary: Slytherin!Harry/Darkgrey!Harry/SmartAmbitious!Harry/Ambitious!Ron/Resourceful!Hermione/Darkmarauderstyle!Dracoandtrio.Twinwbwl! By any means necessary. A different Harry boards the train at kings cross, raised by a presently unknown man.


Slytherin!Harry/Darkgrey!Harry/SmartAmbitious!Harry/Ambitious!Ron/Resourceful!Hermione/Darkmarauderstyle!Dracoandtrio.Twinwbwl!

By any means necessary. A different Harry boards the train at kings cross.

* * *

Chapter

one

* * *

A boy sat alone in an empty compartment on the train, stationed at platform 9 and 3/4, having arrived before everyone else. His face was hidden behind a book called _'Hogwarts: A History'_ his emerald green eyes scanned the pages, taking the information in, memorising it word for word. His hair was pitch black and in a style similar to that of a man from the military, his face was devoid of emotion and he wore pristine black robes as it was the customary school uniform.

This boy's name is Harry James Potter, or as he would prefer Hadrian P. Graves, he had been left in an orphanage in London after the '_Passing'_ of his relatives, he had been legally adopted, in the muggle world, at the age of six by his new father.

The compartment door opened, and Hadrian glanced up from the book, standing in the doorway was a lanky red-haired boy around his age. He too had neatly done hair but his clothes were of far poorer quality than Hadrian's own. The redhead stood there for a few seconds before he cleared his throat to speak. "Do you mind? The other compartments are full." the boy said not having introduced himself yet.

Hadrian gestured to the free seat across from him as he spoke with a charismatic smile adorning his previously guarded face. "Help yourself, there's plenty of room."

The boy sighs in relief as he tugged a rugged trunk in behind him, shoving it to the side and holding out his hand. "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley." He said with a, in Hadrian's observant opinion, pained smile as he uttered his surname.

Hadrian gave him a once over before taking the offered hand. "Hadrian Graves." was all he offered. The room quickly returned to it's the previously silent state, neither willing to start a conversation.

Hadrian could sense Ron's jealousy. It didn't take him long to guess that he thought he was stuck in the same compartment as an arrogant rich pureblood, which wasn't strictly true but neither was it false. Hadrian sighed through his nose closing his book and putting it in his sleek black trunk, before turning back to Ron. "Which house are you hoping for?" he asked curiously, not that it mattered really, he was just trying to be polite, his father had wanted him to make friends so for him he will _try_.

Ron grimaced and shrugged helplessly "My family have all been sorted into Gryffindor, so I'd expect the same really. What about you?"

"I could care less, it's my actions that define me not some school House Group. Though I suppose I could be a Raven possibly even a Slyth. But who knows, I could be secretly brave and reckless." Hadrian snorted at the thought as he watched the other boys reaction.

Ron had a contemplative frown on his face as he thought about that, he wanted to have something that was his and only his so he wasn't always stuck in his elder brothers shadows, what better way than breaking tradition. Hadrian smirked internally he could hear Ron's thoughts as he broadcasted them loudly, he was the kind of person with a big family and many elder siblings and parents who wanted him to live up to their expectations.

Ron was about to say something before the compartment doors were opened again, though this time it was a girl with frizzy hair and larger than average front teeth. She wore her hair in a ponytail but it didn't help the frizz. "Neither of you would have happened to have seen a toad by chance, would you? A boy named Neville lost it, " She explained but strained when she said the boys name as if he was the worst thing she had the _pleasure_ of meeting.

The boys shared a look before Hadrian smiled his winning smile then asked for the toad's name and released his Alder wood wand and wand from its holster, the girl looked as if she wanted to ask him a question but frowned and refrained from doing so. Hadrian gave his wand a swish as he said the spell "_Accio _Trevor the Toad." a little wait later and girls could be heard squealing outside the compartment as a slimy toad flew past them and right into Hadrians awaiting hands.

The other two gaped at him. He shrugged at them with another smile, the girl introduced herself as Hermione Granger a first-gen as Hadrian preferred to call muggle-born. Before they could say anything else a blond boy entered their compartment closing it behind him pressing his back firmly to it. His eyes were closed as he muttered, under his thinking he was alone, "What a prick, how can someone be so..."

"Rude? Snobbish? Arrogant?" Hadrian offered his eyes were twinkling as the blonds grey eyes snapped open connecting with his own.

He groaned "Oh gods there's two of them..."

Ron snorted "Two of who? Don't Malfoy's usually have apes guarding them?" he snarked at the blond who stood up straighter and glared at him.

Before the boy could retort Hadrian spoke. "There's no need for any of that in here... And I must admit I am curious too. Who is their two of? Also don't you think that it's a bit rude to not introduce yourself?" he smiled.

The boy narrowed his eyes at him before he nodded holding out his hand. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and I was talking about you. You look exactly like that prick, Alex, the _Boy-Who-Lived_ he supposedly survived the killing curse. It just happens that you look like a cleaner version of him..." he stopped when Hadrian stiffened.

"His last name. What was his last name?" he asked urgently, now standing.

Draco looked at him queerly "Potter... Alex Charlus Potter. I thought everyone knew the _Boy-Who-Lived_... Oh, Merlin you... You're not a... a muggle-born are you?" Draco is manged as he struggled to put the words into a sentence.

Hadrian quirked an eyebrow at that. "Of course not, my names Hadrian Graves. As in the Purebloods from America though my father...s family moved here after the war with Grindlewald. As for this Alex Potter, I have to admit I didn't know who in the hell he was I assumed he died with his parents. I don't suppose any of you knew he had a twin did you?" they shook their heads and frowned so he continued.

"His twin brother who was left on a muggle family's doorstep. The family treated him worse than a House-Elf until the boy grew sick of his treatment and then one day they just disappeared, he was six when they vanished. Eventually, he was sent to an orphanage in the middle of muggle London where he was adopted by his new father who happened to be a Pureblood wizard. The boy would do anything for his father, the only person who _really_ cared about..." Hadrian trailed off as they stared at him.

"You. It was you wasn't it." Hermione stated quietly, they all looked at him silently waiting for confirmation. Hadrian's face dropped as he nodded the boys shared a look while Hermione sided up next to him. The toad had long since wandered off during his story.

Ron's frown had deepened as Hadrian spoke about his past. Nobody deserves to be treated like that, not even his own parents would disown him for not being special or not being what they wanted, they loved him and tried their best to keep himself and his siblings happy, family meant everything to a Weasley. Sure sometimes they would forget what he liked but that was only the minor things. He could not believe someone would just ditch their kid for the other one.

Draco had similar thoughts, he knew he was loved even though his parents were distant, he was the Malfoy heir. He couldn't help but Loathe the Potters, even more, they left their son on a filthy muggles doorstep, not knowing his fate and not caring about it either.

Hermione hadn't met Alex yet but she already hated him almost as much as that brat Longbottom.

Hadrian looked up at their angry and confused faces he could hear them dissing the Potters in their minds. A small smile appeared on his face as he thought about the advantages his current situation offered, these people could be his first followers. None of them pitied him for his misgivings but they hated the people who caused it, hate is one of the better motivators. His musings we're disrupted by Draco who had been talking quietly to Ron.

"What was your name before?"

"Harry. It was Harry James Potter. But he died five years ago." He said flatly his eyes had dimmed before brightening again and scaring them as he clapped his hands loudly. "But none of this depressing stuff about my past. Let's talk about the future, that's what we're all here for we are the future of the wizarding world," he said as he ran a hand through his hair combing it up, it used to be so much more uncontrolled but his father had found a solution for it so now Hadrian kept his hair short.

Ron asked if any of them were into Quidditch, Hadrian and Draco expressed interest while Hermione thought it was a dangerous life-threatening game that should never have existed. As their conversation continued a woman came by offering food from the cart she was operating. Ron declined red-faced as did Hermione mumbling about sandwiches and parents, Draco and Hadrian shrugged and bought as much as they could. Both offered the others some as they opened their chocolate frogs eventually the other two caved and dug in.

The rest of the ride was uninterrupted when the train stopped and they were already in their uniforms so didn't need to change as they left the compartment.


End file.
